fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Stick Ranger Enemy Species/@comment-3203466-20190526153416
Analysis of every species on here and how "do-able" they are in modding; part 1. Roller: The Hoverer species in Cavern Chronicles was actually a failed attempt to make this. However, I highly doubt it's impossible to do this species (or something similar to it). Making a Walker faster is easy, and I'm pretty sure there's you can draw circles in JavaScript. Even if you can't, you could simply make a picture of a circle, get the game to load it and then make the species use it as part of its body instead of the squares. ZX Copter: You could probably load a sprite and then make it animate to replicate the "spinning copter" effect. As for its movement you can rather obviously just copy the canon Copter. Twister: Would definitely require a lot of custom coding. Beyond my own abilities, but not impossible. Ball: Probably possible. You'd have to find a way to make knockback affect it even when a weapon has no knockback but otherwise this wouldn't be too hard to do. Drill: Now this is a tough one. Ignoring how hard it would be to fight this species, having it look like just like it does here would be very hard with the rotation and stuff, even with an animated sprite. If you substitute the drill with a regular triangle, that part is taken care off. Making it move around would still require a hefty amount of custom code, however. Gorgon: Not too hard to edit from Stickmen. Replace the legs with a smaller drawn head and tweak its movement parameters a bit, and it's done. Diver: Appearance is obviously not a problem, and player stickmen can already swim, so just look at the code for player stickmen and replicate it on the Stickman species. Oyster: It goes without saying that it requires custom sprites to be loaded. Making it immobile is easy, but "closing its shell to increase its defense" would be a tough thing to do that requires a good amount of custom code. Mermaid: This would likely be an edit of the Diver, perhaps with some Fish code spliced in (especially for flopping on land and for the tail movement) Jellyfish: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/528204821388460032/541961559417552922/asss.gif Scorpion: Custom code hell; would most likely require completely custom code for the most part. Way ahead of my own abilities. Wrecker: Would likely be made out of custom code too, but easier than Scorpion as movement is less of a worry. Still beyond my abilities, though. Flyman: LL's mod has Stickmen that fly, although as far as I recall they don't have wings. However, replacing the arms with wings shouldn't be too hard of a task. Alien: Custom code required. MAYBE extrapolatable from Spider but I can't see this as an easy one to make. Warper: Easily the hardest species here so far. While pretty much all species could be done with custom code, this is one of those species that are "close to impossible". Tiger: See Scorpion. Vine: This is already in the game as Inverted Tree. For full accuracy, making the boxes thinner is entirely doable. Quite possibly the easiest species so far. Solid: Not impossible, although I'm a bit worried about the collision aspect. Ghost: I'm not sure replicating its appearance is even possible, but movement-wise it's nothing special. UFO: Already in Ivan's Mod. The appearance isn't exact but it's close enough. Satellite: Probably extrapolatable from Bat. Medium level of difficulty, but doable. Giant: Edit Stickman species. Done. Only part I'm slightly worried about is keeping the torso stationary, but I doubt that's hard to do. Tumbler: Another tough one that would require some hellish af custom code if I understand how it moves right. Might even be harder than Scorpion. Cart: Ignoring the question of how it's even supposed to rotate left or right, Cart would actually be relatively easy on the movement side if it wasn't for the spawning aspect. However, Bouncers do have spawning hard-coded in, so it's not impossible to do so, although checking when it collides with a wall is not something I think would be easy. But it's probably doable, just tough. Long Walker: The Hoverer species in Cavern Chronicles is this except the legs are long horizontally instead of vertically. Entirely doable.